


there is a light that never goes out

by gosh_zillah



Series: sensations of a normal man [2]
Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: despite everything, stefan's still a fan





	there is a light that never goes out

When they're in the store together buying groceries and they stop at the cosmetics. Colin is one of those absolute monsters who washes their hair with body wash, but Colin loves to pick out shampoo and conditioner for Stefan. Colin's reaching up to grab the green apple scent he got a couple weeks ago and after he deposits in the trolly, Stefan will grab his hand, throwing caution to the wind and slotting their fingers together with his face red as a tomato. 

Colin always smiles at him then, when Stefan gets lost in his head in public. He like it significantly better when Stefan gets lost in his head in private. 

Colin'll be watching the TV or fiddling with some code at his computer or reading a magazine and suddenly he'll have a lap full of Stefan telling him in his soft, embarrassed little voice that he 'missed him'. Colin's gotten into the habit of saying that he misses him as well, despite the fact that they haven't been separated for the past couple weeks. 

'The honeymoon phase' Stefan's dad had called it. 

What Stefan means of course is that he misses Colin's dick but there are just some things he can't get Stefan to say. Unless of course, the kids already came twice and is trembling in his lap, gasping in air because he was begging Colin with tears in his eyes to choke him again, please Colin, it feels so good. I want it so bad- 

Colin'll toss them around so he's on top and Stefan's legs are spread wide and he can push his hand around Stefan's neck into the mattress, keeping him still. Stefan looks at him with stars in his eyes and it makes Colin ache every single time. 

Stefan likes it when he passes out and Colin hadn't expected that when he began this whole business but he can't just keep choking out his boyfriend to unconscious every time they fuck- he won't have any brain cells left. So he spreads them out but Stefan's been a very good boy recently (which is what he tells himself every time) so he figures he'll go ahead and give it to him. 

Eventually his head will loll to one side and Colin will take his hand off his neck and hold Stefan's hips in place while he slows his thrusts. 

Stefan loves it when he comes back to with Colin still fucking him. He gasps as his eyes open and he whines, squeezing Colin with his legs and throwing his arms around his neck to pull him close. Stefan clings to him until they finish and makes a little aborted noise and squeezes him all the tighter when Colin tries to pull out. 

"I wish I could sleep with you inside me," Stefan says, eyes closed and panting. 

Colin smiles, grinds against him even though he's soft and Stefan arches into it like he'll accept anything Colin will give him. 

Eventually, Colin will coax those legs to let him go and he'll clean them up. 

Later, when Stefan crawls in his lap and tells him he misses him, Colin will finger him until Stefan makes an absolute mess on his chair and tells him thank you with tears in his eyes. 

______ 

"Do you have your Commodore here?" Stefan asks one day as they lay on the bed, smoking a joint between them. 

"In the living room." Colin answers. 

"We have to go to my dad's house tomorrow so I can grab your games." Stefan says, suddenly excited. 

"You have my Commodore games?" Colin asks. 

"I've bought all your games."

"You don't have a Commodore." 

Stefan shrugs and takes a long hit with practiced lungs. 

_______


End file.
